xerolabsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2: The Fallen Lab
Sypnosis The Survivors must look for Dr. Otis in the Fallen Lab, a Lab where kids with Mythical Powers were experimented on. Plot (Short) It opens up with the Survivors waking up in a room. Dr. Zeke, addresses the Survivors, congratulating them on their survival. Cruel, angrily, attempts to tackle Dr. Zeke, but stops at the last moment. Sylvia questions where were they. Dr. Zeke explains the mission to find his old colleague, Dr. Otis in the Fallen Lab. The Fallen Lab was attacked by someone unknown (Subject X) and killed the Mythical Kids, and took their powers. Dr. Revengent, activated a dark bomb which destroyed the lab on sight, with Dark Matter. Dr. Zeke shoved the remaining survivors in the lab, and they started to search. Dark matter was everywhere. Graham realized why the place was so dangerous. It was a moving, living lab. It had many tricks and illusions. One may call it an illusionary lab. Nakura and Sylvia went upstairs. Audrey and Paris were secretly fighting for Brady's attention. Nika suddenly got trapped, and Xero appeared. He said that he could help Nika, and all she had to do was work for him. Nika agreed. Kyle fell asleep in the Upper Subject Area. Graham found a transmitter called Iron Hope or IH for short. It explained 4 groups were doing the test. Sylvia got trapped in the scientists secret room, the Dark Matter shifting the building. Nakura looked to free her, and found a tunnel and followed it. He arrived in a glass tube, and got confused. When he turned to go back, Dark Matter hardened his back area. He slammed on the Glass Tube but it wouldn't break. Sylvia got free and saw Nakura in the test tube. Xero whispered into her ear, saying that she needed to gas Nakura or she would die. Sylvia started to cry. There was also no way out. She clenched the lever. Meanwhile, Nika went and put her arm around Paris, saying they should be BFF's. Graham grew suspicious immediately. Jay, Sky, Prods, and Cruel headed around and got stuck in a test room. Graham looked for a way to get them out. Nika took Paris to the Observation Room upstairs, and pushed Paris into the Dark Matter, trapping her, under Xero's influence. Graham headed upstairs and walked into the Gas Tube area. He saw Sylvia's hand clenched on the lever, and pushed down Sylvia at the last moment, and called for Paris and her gun. Nika rushed over and said Paris got stuck. Graham got angry and didn't trust either of them. Sylvia tried to explain. Nika slammed into Sylvia, who slammed straight into the lever. The lever went and gassed Nakura, as she screamed. Nakura died in the gas tube. Sylvia shouted, and picked up a piece of metal and tried to kill Nika. Graham went to try to stop it. But there were two Gas Tubes. There was a sign on the second one, saying it was a trap, and Otis was dead. Graham realized it was another test. They needed to escape. Suddenly, IH became compromised. It warned someone was working with Xero, then it was destroyed and erased. Cruel busted out themselves. The door that was stuck wasn't stuck at all. Cruel found a closet, and found two girls, Jasper and Yuki. Twins. They joined the group, but the Dark Matter wrapped around Prods. He cursed and the Dark Matter pulled him in and suffocated Prods. They heard Graham's voice saying they had to escape. Audrey grabbed Brady, but Brady wanted to look for Paris. Audrey got hurt and ran farther into the lab, Brady chasing after her. Graham found a shovel and sliced Paris out of the Dark Matter, but the Shovel became Dark Matterfied. They rushed back to Dr. Zeke. Brady grabbed Audrey and asked why wouldn't she come. Audrey confessed to being in love with Brady. Koala was unknowingly left behind. The Dark Matter closed in. Brady gave Audrey a kiss and said he would never leave her side. The ground broke underneath them and they were able to escape. Kyle awoke from his sleep in the Upper Subject Area. They rushed out of there but Sylvia didn't make it in time. Sylvia suffocated in the hallways of the lab. Survivors * Graham * Paris * Audrey * Brady * Cruel * Jasper * Yuki * Sky * Jay * Kyle * Frodo * Arcan